Unión Prohibida
by Dulce twilight
Summary: Una unión es prohibida... ella debe odiar a la especie de él pero él la cautiva y nace un deseo entre ambos... no deberían! pero no se puede mandar en los corazones porque ellos eligen.. y esta vez ya eligieron...


**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es mia.**

Titulo: Unión Prohibida

Autora: Dulce Ma.

Personajes: Edward y Bella

Rating: M (Por lemmon)

** UNIÓN PROHIBIDA**

Tenía que mantener mi fachada, nada ni nadie podía descubrirme, porque si lo hacían, entonces... me daba por muerta.

Mientras me acercaba a la enorme puerta de la gran mansión lujosa que tenía enfrente, respire profundamente, para tranquilizarme. Esto no debería ser difícil, o al menos eso esperaba. Al estar enfrente de la puerta toque un par de veces y en segundos se abrió.

Hora de actuar.

-Hola, Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Isabella, soy la sanadora...- empecé a explicar mi argumento, cuando sentí que me tomaban de los brazos y me adentraba en la casa. Fue tan repentino el movimiento que me descoloco un poco.

-¡Carlisle! ¡No tan rápido!- recrimino alguien a la persona que me había tomado bruscamente. Aun seguía desorientada por el movimiento, pero poco a poco me estaba componiendo.

-¡Mira como la dejaste!- siguió recriminando esa hermosa voz. Levante mi rostro y me encontré con dos personas, un hombre que seguro era Carlisle y una mujer, los dos eran peligrosamente hermosos y pálidos, sus ojos eran dorados... cosa extraña sí se suponía que ellos...

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?- Me pregunto la mujer preocupada, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Su tono de voz era tan maternal que me estremecí al recordar aquellas veces que una voz, no igual, pero que así me llamaba demostrando el mismo amor maternal...

Sacudí mi cabeza. No podía pensar en eso y menos ahora.

-¿No lo estás?- dijo aun preocupada y sorprendiéndome me tomo cariñosamente del brazo y me llevo hasta un sofá para sentarme.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe- dije sonando tranquila y sonriendo. La mujer cambio su expresión de angustia por alivio, mientras que el hombre rubio estaba avergonzado.

-Me llamo Esme Cullen y esté descuidado a mi lado es mi esposo Carlisle Cullen- se presento la señora con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento señorita, pero es urgente que use su don para curar a mi hijo- dijo Carlisle.

Asentí. Ya sabía eso. Precisamente por eso estaba en esa casa llena de vampiros que si llegaban a descubrir mi objetivo, me matarían sin dudarlo.

-Lo entiendo. Ahora dígame ¿dónde se encuentra su hijo?- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa que me correspondió.

Me levante y seguí al señor Cullen, subimos escaleras hasta el primer piso y luego giramos a la derecha, para seguir por un pasillo largo y angosto, después de 5 puertas, llegamos a la correspondiente. Carlisle me abrió la puerta e hizo ademan para que entrara.

Al entrar me sofoque por el olor a enfermedad que impregnaba el ambiente.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunte al ver a un hombre joven de cabellos rojizos, acostado sobre la gran cama.

-¿Perdón?- dijo el señor Cullen con una mueca en el rostro. -Señorita, ya dejamos dicho lo que tenía, el veneno que fue inyectado en su cuerpo en un ataque de demonios. Les dijimos eso a sus superiores...-

¡Maldición!

Olvide por completo esa parte. Se suponía que yo "debía" o más bien los de mi "clase" tenían que saber a qué se enfrentarían y yo aquí metiendo la pata. Grave error.

-Es verdad. Lo siento.- dije tratando aparentar sentirme avergonzada. -Hare mi trabajo. ¿Podrían dejarme sola con el joven?- pregunte amablemente. Para sorpresa mía, la señora Cullen se rio un poco, la mire extrañada y ella al percatarse de mi mirada, contesto mi pregunta no formulada.

-No creo que a Edward se le considere "joven" con casi dos siglos de vida- me explico la señora, yo asentí sonriendo.

Después de esa explicación, la pareja salió de la habitación y me dejo sola con el vampiro "joven".

Me acerque a él y por extraño que parezca, parecía como si estuviera durmiendo. Su respiración era algo agitada pero acompasada. Estaba completamente pálido, aunque para ser vampiro, su palidez era en exceso. Su nombre era Edward. Estaba vestido con un traje elegante. Era magnifico.

-Edward- saboree su nombre en mis labios, su sola mención me envió estremecimientos en mi cuerpo.

Era un error estar en ese lugar, sobre todo a expensas de mi verdadera clase. Pero yo y mis estúpidas decisiones. Ahora tendría que curar a ese hermoso vampiro ante mí. Eso hacen los de mi clase. Curar. Aunque este curando a un asesino.

"_Él no la mato, él no la mato" _pensé repetidamente.

"_Pero fue uno de su especie" _me recordó mi consciencia.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos.

Toque su rostro y su temperatura era extremadamente fría. Por lo que olí, su cuerpo tenía impregnado el veneno de demonios. El único veneno que podía matar a los vampiros poco a poco. Pero gracias a mi don de curación eso no era problema.

Me subí encima de él, abriendo mis piernas en ambos lados de las suyas. Ante cualquiera que entrara pensaría que estábamos en una situación sexual, pero esa posición así era para que funcionara mejor mi poder. Me incline un poco para estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, con mis manos toque ambos lados de su rostro. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre, canalizando mis poderes y así dirigirlos a su cuerpo, e ir eliminando el veneno de demonio.

Mi poder al tener contacto directo con el veneno en el cuerpo de él, me envió estremecimientos, era demasiado el veneno que tenía... Pero yo podría, tenía que poder.

Empecé a curar parte por parte, poco a poco el veneno fue desapareciendo. Cuando al fin logre terminar y curarlo por completo, mi respiración era agitada, teniendo aun cerrados fuertemente mis ojos. Había perdido demasiada energía. Nunca había hecho algo parecido. Solo era algo fácil y leve que no necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo de mi parte pero esto, esto era completamente diferente.

Una extraña energía fluyo dentro de mí... pero trate de ignorarla, eso era totalmente imposible.

De pronto sentí una suave caricia en mi rostro y sorprendida abrí mis ojos. Me encontré con un par de hermosos ojos dorados que me miraban con un extraño brillo en la mirada, desconcertada por ese brillo, me levante y me aleje lo más lejos posible de él.

-No te vayas- dijo con una voz aterciopelada y hermosa. Me sorprendió el tono de temor que detecte en él.

De nuevo sentía esa energía extraña en mi cuerpo, pero ¡Por Dios! era imposible. Mi respiración se volvió agitada y sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, cerca del corazón... imposible...

Tan pronto como pensé que no lograría soportar mi propio peso, sentí unos fuertes brazos que me rodeaban.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Edward claramente angustiado.

Yo... yo no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, no era posible que con tan solo ver sus ojos, nuestras almas se conectaran, ni mucho sabiendo que los vampiros no tenía alma alguna ¿o sí?

-Aléjate de mí- susurre apenas audiblemente, mientras trataba de procesar lo que tan solo hace uno segundos había pasado.

-No puedo y no lo hare Bella- dijo el vampiro, lo mire incrédula al escucharle llamarme por ese diminutivo que nadie lo usaba, bueno solo mis padres y amigos íntimos porque de hecho nadie lo conocía.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le pregunte casi sin aliento.

-Te he estado esperando. Sabía que vendrías.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-No puedes estar esperándome, eso es imposible...- empecé a decir pero una voz dentro de mi me recordó que también era imposible que nuestras almas se conectaran pero de igual forma había sucedido. Al recordar la conexión rápidamente baje mi mirada para ver mi muñeca derecha, cuando la voltee, me quede sin aliento, tenía la marca de...

-No puede ser- susurre.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- pregunto Edward, ignore su pregunte y levante mi mirada para verlo directamente, sus hermosos ojos se mostraban angustiados.

-¿Qué sabes de mí?- le pregunte.

-Solo que tu nombre es Bella y eso lo sé porque mi hermana Alice me conto sobre su visión donde tú aparecías...- empezó a explicarme

-¿Qué vio exactamente?- pregunte pálida y llena de terror.

-Fue una visión extraña, fueron solo destellos fugaces y solo alcanzó a distinguir que tú y yo hablamos, distinguió exactamente este momento- termino de explicar, con una mirada penetrante.

¡Gracias a Dios que solo había visto eso!

-Me tengo que ir- dije y empecé a alejarme de él, pero me detuvo abruptamente, tomando mi brazo.

-No lo permitiré- dijo serio y con una amenaza implícita en sus palabras.

-No me puedes retener en tu casa- dije lanzándole una mirada de desafío.

Tenía que alejarme de ese lugar, en especial de él. La marca que tenía en mi muñeca era una clara señal de la conexión. Una conexión que no debería estar pasando. No cuando él era un vampiro y yo no.

-Puedo y lo hare- dijo retadoramente. Fastidiada por su actitud me solté de su mano y empecé a caminar.

-Antes de que te vayas, al menos dime que a qué clase de especie perteneces- dijo y me detuve abruptamente. -No sé qué ocurrió hace unos momentos pero cuando abrí mis ojos y te vi, algo dentro de mí cambió... una conexión surgió dentro de mí y quiero saber si sabes algo sobre eso, mi especie nunca ha pasado por eso tan profundo como yo lo sentí.- dijo mientras yo me decidía entre decirle la verdad y que se desatara una pelea o mentirle y salir viva de ese lugar.

Pero tal vez lo mejor será que se entere la verdad, así cuando se entere de lo que soy, se aleje de mí. Ese último pensamiento por raro e inesperado que parezca me dolió.

-Yo...- empecé a voltearme pero sorpresivamente sentí unos labios sobre los míos.

¡Edward me estaba besando! ¡Y qué beso! Al principio me quede estática pero no pude controlarme y le correspondí de una forma voraz y llena de necesidad, sus labios eran dulces y a la vez posesivos. Siguió besándome mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo y colocaba cada una de sus manos en cada lado de mis brazos y empezaba a subir y bajar, acariciándolos. Era una sensación exquisita.

No pensé en las consecuencias que ese acto causaría, lo único que me importaba era estar cerca de él y sentirlo. Me olvide de todo excepto de él. Me desnudo y yo lo desnude. Luego me coloco sobre la cama mientras él se colocaba sobre mí.

Me acarició de forma tortuosa, con cada roce de piel gemía ante la sensación, nuestros labios seguían devorándose entre ellos. Cuando toco ese punto dentro de mí, lleno de necesidad y mojado, gemimos sonoramente. En cuanto sentí su miembro duro, me estremecí ansiosa por lo que pasaría después.

Edward siguió torturándome hasta que no aguante más y le suplique, él gracias a Dios, introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi cavidad mojada y empezó a penetrarla, el gruñía, yo gemía. Siguieron esas ansiosas embestidas hasta que explote y grite. Edward en un segundo tenía los dedos dentro de mí para luego cambiarlos por su miembro. Me penetro hasta el fondo y grite al sentir un fuerte dolor cuando traspaso mi virginidad. El por un momento se detuvo.

-Continúa... por favor- susurre abriendo mis ojos y sentí cierto bienestar al ver sus rasgos llenos de satisfacción y triunfo. Nuevamente siguió con sus embestidas, levante mis caderas para encontrarme con las suyas, estaba ansiosa y sentirlo dentro de mí, era el paraíso. Jamás pensé sentir tantas emociones juntas y revueltas.

De pronto sentí como mis músculos internos se tensaban y empezaban a apretar el miembro de Edward, él al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de llegar aumento la velocidad de la embestidas y yo grite al sentir llegar al ansiado clímax, segundos después sus embestidas se volvieron poderosas e impacientes hasta que el gruño mientras se acercaba a mi cuello y encajaba sus colmillos en el, succionando mi sangre, nuevamente grite al sentir un inesperado clímax mientras él dejaba su semilla en mi interior.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, en especial la mía. Hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Me levante llena de terror.

-Esto no debió haber pasado- dije casi gritando. Edward toco mi barbilla e hizo que volteara a verlo, su mirada estaba furiosa y a la vez había un dejo de tristeza y dolor. Me estremecí.

-Repite lo que has dicho- gruño él

-Entiende Edward, tu y yo nunca debimos entregarnos porque está unión es prohibida.- susurre. -No me arrepiento de nada, pero al final de cuentas... nuestra unión es prohibida.-

Y lo dije en verdad, no me arrepentía de haberme entregado a él y de haber terminado por completo la conexión pero no podíamos estar juntos...

-¿Qué eres Bella?- pregunto con una mirada penetrante que traspasaba mi ser. Me levante y comencé a cambiarme, él hacía lo mismo.

-No has contestado mi pregunta- dijo al poco tiempo de haber terminado de arreglarnos.

Suspire. Era hora de hablar con la verdad.

-Edward, yo soy...- empecé a decir cuando un fuerte estruendo nos hiso voltear y ver como la puerta se partía en dos.

Al mirar de quien se trataba palidecí.

-ISABELLA AHORA MISMO NOS VAMOS- grito mi padre furioso.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- dijo Edward gruñendo.

-No tengo por qué responderte _vampiro_- dijo mi padre escupiendo la palabra con asco.

Jamás había visto a mi padre Charlie actuar así. Solo aquella vez donde perdimos a mamá.

-Me iré papá- dije derrotada. Un sentimiento de dolor se apodero de mi corazón al pensar estar separada de Edward, pero era lo mejor.

-Tú no te vas- gruño Edward acercándose a mí. Con tristeza y llena de dolor lo detuve antes de que me abrazara.

-Lo siento Edward pero no puedo estar a tu lado...- respire profundamente porque necesitaba calmarme para decirle la verdad.

-Soy un ángel, mentí al acercarme aquí y presentarme como una simple sanadora. La sanadora que enviaron los vampiros, en estos momentos está inconsciente, yo tome su lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta... - ahora la parte más difícil. -...Lo hice porque quería vengarme de la muerte de mi madre, quien fue asesinada por un vampiro llamado James, y por lo que sabía de él, era conocido de la familia Cullen, tú familia. Mis intenciones no eran buenas al llegar aquí pero después todo se me fue de las manos y...- Me detuve era mejor no contar esa parte de la historia y menos cuando los padres de Edward ya estaban en la misma habitación junto con el mío.

Sin ser consciente, mi mano izquierda toco mi muñeca derecha por instinto, pero ese movimiento no le pasó desapercibido a mi padre quien gruño furiosamente.

-¡NO!- grito mi padre y de repente lo tenía enfrente de mí. Tomando mi muñeca y volteándola. -¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Te acostaste con él?- empezó a preguntar haciéndome sonrojar -Que pregunta tan estúpida si esta habitación está impregnada al olor de sexo.- dijo su padre gruñendo.

Su forma de hablar tan cruel, me dolía horrores.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Esme confusa por la situación.

-Los ángeles tenemos un compañero de vida, así como los vampiros y otras razas, en nuestro caso, cuando hayamos a esa persona, se inicia una conexión de almas y luego empieza a salir la marca de compañero en la muñeca derecha. La conexión termina y se completa, cuando tienen relaciones sexuales- explique mirando a mi padre, quien tenía una expresión de enojo pero logre captar la expresión de tristeza y temor.

-¡Un vampiro y un ángel!- exclamo claramente sorprendió Carlisle -Nunca he oído de algo parecido, de hecho la existencia de ángeles está muy resguardada o pasan desapercibidos.- continuo pero yo lo ignore.

Simplemente miraba a mi padre. Entendía su comportamiento, su rechazo a lo que había pasado, que su hija sea emparejada por obra del destino con un vampiro, era cruel y más al saber que su amada esposa había muerto a manos de uno de ellos.

-Lo siento papá- no sentía la unión entre Edward y yo, sino que sentía la muerte de mamá y todo el sufrimiento que habíamos pasado a causa de eso. Charlie suspiro y se acerco a mí, acaricio mi mejilla y luego se acerco a darme un suave beso en el mismo lugar.

-Te amo Bella, y si el vampiro... perdón, Edward, es tu compañero, no puedo interponerme. En cuanto puedas puedes ir a verme- dijo y luego salió de la habitación dejándome en shock.

-Bella tu padre hablaba en serio, acepta nuestra relación, será duro pero lograra aceptarla por completo.- me dijo Edward mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Es todo lo qué piensas decir?- le pregunte confundida por su reacción.

-En mi especie, la unión de compañeros es por medio de las relaciones sexuales y sobre todo la mordida de parte del macho. Desde que Alice me hablo de la visión, supe inmediatamente que tú eras mi compañera.- explico acercándose a mí.

-En cuanto a James, él no es conocido nuestro, de hecho nosotros pertenecemos a los vampiros cazadores de aquellos renegados que pueden causar problemas. Los de nuestra especia también quieren muerto a James y de hecho Emmett y Jasper ya lo tienen encadenado- dijo de repente Carlisle. Voltee a verlo sorprendida pero de pronto se me ocurrió algo.

-Eso lo tiene que saber mi padre, será un gusto para él colaborar con la muerte de James- dije sonriendo ampliamente. Carlisle asintió.

-Bienvenida a la familia Bella, tanto tu como tu padre- me dijo Esme cariñosamente.

-Gracias- conteste. Ella asintió y luego salió de la habitación junto con Carlisle.

Mi mirada volvió a la de Edward.

-¿Aun sigues pensando que nuestra unión es prohibida?- me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

-No. Nuestra unión dejo de ser prohibida cuando me di cuenta que te amaba- susurre nerviosa, era demasiado pronto saber si él me amaba pero cuando un ángel encontraba a su compañero y se entregaba a él, no solo le entregaba su alma sino su corazón.

-También te amo, mi pequeño ángel- dijo Edward sonriendo, luego acerco nuestros rostros y labios para sellar esa declaración, con un beso combinando el amor y la pasión que ambos sentíamos el uno por el otro.

...

* * *

><p>Este OS participa en el concurso del blog Sangre y Hielo de Mari...<p>

(sangreyhielo**PUNTO**blogspot**PUNTO**com)

las votaciones continuan hasta el 10 de Octubre de 2011

Si les gusto no duden en darse una vuelta por el blog y votar por "Union Prohibida"

No dudes en dejarme saber tu opinión.

Gracias por comentar(:


End file.
